


Grounded!

by Insecuriosity



Series: Misc. ideas and story blurbs [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Explicit Sex, Organics, Other, Paralysis, Trapped, Unseen organics, stuck, temporary paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tesarus thinks that getting stuck in a pile of rocks and bodies is bad enough, but when an organic creature decides that his grinder is a perfect nest, he has to revise that thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I had popping up in my head, and since I've been trying to write more for myself, I decided to just go ahead and post this without worrying about cleaning it up or making it look like a proffesional story or whatevs. 
> 
> Also there are not enough Tesarus fics. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was the worst time of all to have a grinder malfunction.   
Tesarus, along with the rest of the DJD, took meticulous care of themselves- if only to serve the cause to the best of their ability. It simply wouldn't do for his blades to jam in the middle of a nice evisceration, or for Helex to spring a leak in his smelter and get molten metal in his seams. 

Yet, sometimes fate decided to twist the road and turn all their efforts into meaningless wastes of energy. 

Tesarus was buried almost completely, and only his grinder was exposed to the air, fortunately saving him from the embarrassing fate of death by overheating. His limbs were unresponsive, and his motor controls were completely shot. Tesarus wasn't sure what exactly had caused that, but it could have been when he'd been flung into Kaon while the mech was decharging. 

As it was, he was a corpse waiting to happen, staring upwards at the torso that laid on his head, and trying to untwist his leg from whatever was pinning it down. 

The DJD didn't do 'saving'. Not unless they knew they were going to save someone who was at least 55% functional and coherent enough to send a compact message detailing his location.   
Tesarus' comm-links were not having any of that. A wire had snapped. Self-repair could take of it without too much trouble. The only problem would be the three decacycles it took for wires to reconnect and recalibrate. Stasis was not a bad idea, if he'd been able to set an alarm to wake him as soon as his wires were repaired. 

But nope. None of that was happening either. Whatever had electrocuted him -or whoever- had fried out every single minor system in his frame. Tesarus had never known how much he would miss the simple ability to go into stasis lock. 

Tesarus was doomed to lie in absolute stillness as he watched the slowly moving progress bar on his comm-link repairs. Maybe the boredom itself would send him into stasis by one point. 

BREAK 

Tesarus was pretty intimate with torture. He'd dished out most of it, but he had gotten a taste of pain himself too. The trick with pain and torture, was that they are not the same thing.   
Pain is having your blades yanked out because you eviscerated something important. Torture would be knowing that it would never end, and that nothing in the world would stop the pain. 

Tesarus was thinking that he might be grateful for this lesson in torture- if he was ever recovered from the pile of rocks and debris that was holding him down. 

Boredom was not having anything to do, and having nobody willing to help and alleviate the problem. Torture was knowing that there was NOTHING he could do to amuse himself.   
He had datapads with Megatron's written words on them, but alas – system locked down. He had some stupid games that he played in his processor for when he was expected to stand still and wait for Tarn to stop smoothtalking some random person. Also inaccessible.

Pit- he'd even tried to pit two of his repair-nanytes against eachother in the hopes that it'd be a gladitorial battle. All that had happened was that ALL of his repair nanytes had rushed to defeat the 'threat', and his comm-link repair had been delayed. 

Tesarus wanted to fidget, tap his fingers, shuffle his feet, grumble and grouse- and all he could do was stare at the torso of the frame that was draped over his faceplate. Life had never been so bad, not even in that glitchy-pit that the Senate had liked to call a energon refinery. 

Tesarus counted the dirt-flecks on the chassis above him. Then he tried to see if he could feel his repair-nanytes working, only to remember that he had dulled his sensor net because his leg was twisted three ways to next vorn. Still, he left his sensornet on, because pain was at least something that was not boring.   
He began counting the dirt flecks again- 

-and something dropped into his grinder.

If he'd been able to move, Tesarus would have jolted upright with a howl and eviscerated whatever had the audacity to just drop itself in one of his most intimate parts. 

His audials were damaged, but he could pick up the excited chattering of what he assumed to be the native species of the planet he was lying on. Tesarus tried to make a sound or move, but again his frame remained inert and motionless.   
His grinder was unsensitive. It'd have to be for it to be effective, but right now Tesarus wished there were some sensory nodes he could activate in his blades just so he'd have an idea of what was going on with his body.   
There was scuffling outside- he could barely pick it up with his audials- and the whispery-soft touch of organic feet touching his plating. Tesarus dialed up the receiver volume on his audials, but there were no more sounds, and the touch of organic feet disappeared near the edge of his grinder. 

He could feel nothing inside his grinder. The idea of something inside his grinder that he couldn't see had never been so unpleasant. Tesarus had not seen any organics on the planet he'd been sent to, nor had there been any reports of them. He simply had no idea what was inside of him, and there was no way he could see it. 

He tried to activate his grinder, and didn't stop trying until his processor threw up another warning;

COMMAND WIRES OVERHEATED 

Figured.

BREAK 

The thing in his grinder had left about four dirt-speck-counts ago. Tesarus wasn't really sure to how many breems that translated, but he did know that it felt like an eternity. 

He'd just about convinced himself that there was nothing inside of his grinder when the damned creature had decided to climb out of him and patter around on his plating some more. 

That had been fine- it gave him something to do, even if it was just trying to feel the soft organic over the blaring pain from his twisted leg. It hadn't lasted nearly long enough, and the creature had disappeared from his chassis. Tesarus had no idea if it was inside of him again or not, but since he had no way of finding out, he was reduced to counting dust-specks again. 

The thing returned quickly, and this time Tesarus could feel something being dragged along over his plating- heading towards his grinder.   
Okay. That was kind of worrying, because he had no idea what an organic would do to his grinder. It was a really tough piece of anatomy, but organics had a tendency to excrete all sorts of corrosive stinking filth. 

He wanted it out! 

It did not go out, and Tesarus was left with the same old boredom that was driving him into stasis.   
The last time he'd been this bored.... had been when the senate 'fired' him. 

Tesarus could feel the wires leading to his grinder heating up, but the mechanism itself remained static, and the creature inside continued doing whatever it was doing without the slightest idea of danger.

There had been 'no more need' of his services, and they had promised some stupid slag about relocating- which turned out to be a kind word for 'dumping you all in the gutters and good luck'.   
They had deactivated his grinders. The functionalists- the slagging fools that thought a frame decided your entire life- they shut down Tesarus' most prominent and useful asset. 

'It is unnecessary in your new post' – sure. Sure! Leaving a crystal-grinder to wander around in the lower levels where people were planning an uprising was a bad idea, so why not shut it all down?! 

He hadn't gone down without a fight- of course he hadn't. Though he would never admit how quickly that fight had ended once somebody mentioned calling in a mnemosurgeon.   
Snip snip- click clack- creeeeeek …. and gone was Tesarus' function.

He hadn't really had the opportunity to look at himself for several vorns after being dropped in the slums. Shiny surfaces were only for the upper-class. The Senate. 

So when he DID finally see himself, he had a better understanding of why not even the lowest of the low would hire him. The slaggers had bent the blades of his grinder into pathetic curls, and the protective mesh hiding his internal machinery had been wrenched open – he had been rusting on the inside, visible for everyone to see. 

His grinder was his pride- even if it confined him to a single function- but after the senate had been done with it, it looked like a desolate wound. They hadn't even bothered to clean up the crystal residue from his old job as a crystal-cruncher. The remaining bits looked like congealed energon. 

Tesarus was pretty sure that his memory-files from that time were corrupt, because he couldn't remember how he managed to keep himself online. His frame required a lot of energon, but maybe the deactivation of his grinder had cut back on that. 

He DID remember Megatron. Oh, did he ever. 

He'd been near-empty, pretty much living off pure will and his own spark-energy, when he'd heard of the illegal gladiatorial matches taking place around Cybertron. Apparently the organisers were wanted by the Senate- they had escaped the kind of fate that Tesarus had been put through. 

He'd gone to watch- maybe to punch them and feel a little better about his own failure, but instead he'd found Megatron. 

Tesarus would have smiled if his face could have moved, and his wires were heating up with the memories of power and dreams that the mech sent out. It wasn't just the words of a better future. Megatron could make it all seem like it was possible- that it was really there. 

When he said that it was only a hands-length away, Tesarus could see it. When Megatron said that their frames held power, that they could overthrow the Senate, he could believe it. Previous rioters had always spoken with a layer of despair under their words, like they couldn't quite believe what they were saying- or they had believed so religiously that their views had not been realistic in the slightest. 

Megatron saw the path. Tesarus felt his spark warm up in its chamber, and he relished in the memories he held of their leader. 

The creature in his grinder was making mewly-sounds, and Tesarus could feel it's limbs leaning on the outer edge of his grinder. Tesarus couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed. Megatron's words and visage were replaying in his processor, and even the organic couldn't break his tranquility. 

Tesarus would forever be lesser than Megatron. Where Megatron saw a pathway to the future, potential, hope, strength – Tesarus couldn't see further than his own HUD-warnings. 

What would Megatron say if he had an organic nesting in one of his components? 

Tesarus didn't get very far imagining that. Megatron was unlikely to let any organic close enough to touch him at all, and he would probably smash the thing immediately.   
Tesarus wanted to destroy the animal as well, but alas. Helpless, still, and BORED. 

The organic was unbearably loud by now, and Tesarus entertained the idea of rerouting his repair nanytes to fic his voice-box so he could at least scream the stupid thing out of him. Without a functioning chronometer, there were no estimates on how long a repair would take- just a stupid little progress bar.   
Tesarus glared at the progress bar to his comm-link repairs, and vented an aggressive puff of air. Fifteen percent. He was going to be stuck here forever. 

BREAK 

The organic had found a Conjunx Endura. 

Tesarus had been relieved when the damned creature had finally stopped bleating, but then he'd felt a different set of limbs on his chassis. There had been weird croony sounds that reminded him of a pet-cassette, and then wild scuffling inside his grinder. 

He couldn't feel what they were doing, but a series of loud wet noises had him wishing that his audials were offline in addition to his motor control. 

They were mating. Inside of him. Right in between the blades that should have been sharp enough to ward ANYONE off- he could shred six-changers! Tesarus was forced to lie still as the creatures tussled and slurped inside of his grinder, sometimes feeling a distinctive set of scrabbling paws going over his chassis when things got rough. 

Tesarus had no idea what kind of organic liked mating in between sharp blades, but he wanted to kill them all. In his mind, he cursed them and all their offspring, and imagined the hundreds of ways he would slowly dip them into his grinder, so they would die bit by bit. 

It didn't stop them from mating. Nor did it stop the original organic from chasing out the suitor when they were done, and beginning the mewling again. 

Helex had always liked jokes about organic instincts. He likened them to pleasure mechs, always standing around demanding for a partner to procreate with them. Tesarus wasn't all too interested in organics. They were kind of fun to feed through a grinder, but they were tiny and always started to smell if he didn't rinse himself out properly. No, scrap that, they always smelled. It just got worse over time. 

Tesarus cursed up a quiet storm in the privacy of his processor when another organic clambered on top of him, answering the call of the other organic. The status report on his commlink read seventeen percent, and he cursed again while the organics started again.

BREAK 

Tesarus knew nothing about organics, but he was considering picking up a few dataslugs about common organic sensory-paths and torture. He wanted every single fleshy thing to suffer for eternity. 

His repairs were at sixty percent, and Tesarus could almost taste the hope of rescue on his glossa. Just forty percent more. Just several more of those endless percentages, and then he'd comm Kaon, and let them dig him out. Maybe he would have to down-play his injuries a little though, Decepticons didn't come back for scrapped bots. 

The organic had stopped mating when the repair bar had reached thirty-one percent. Tesarus had started to make his own time-able using the speed at which the percentages ticked up. It was better than the idea he'd had about letting two repair-nanytes race eachother- that had ended up in a stalemate, fifteen times in a row. And a crash, if you could even call it that. 

Even if the stupid beast had stopped mating inside of his grinder -and those were words he would never repeat to anyone in his life- it had not left. It was still living there, and a second one kept dropping by on occasion- luckily not to mate again. 

Tesarus was almost used to its presence now, annoying as it was. It was more methodical and boring than Tarn, and that was saying a lot. Tarn was so into rituals that Tesarus sometimes found it grating, but he wouldn't be caught dead saying anything of the like. Voices were things you couldn't fight-.... wasn't that a quote from Megatron's work? 

Tesarus wished more than ever that he'd saved more of Megatron's work on his harddrive....

'Smeeeee-eeek!'   
Tesarus would have jolted at the sound, but instead his thought processes simply stalled, and his audials tuned in on the noise.   
'Sme-! Eh-eh-ehk!' 

It was the organic, but Tesarus was pretty sure that it was not calling out for it's mate. It sounded... pained?   
Tesarus would have grinned if he could have. It appeared that the stupid flesh-animal finally got himself cut on one of his blades! Served it right! 

He could feel the organic partially climbing out of his grinder, and perching on the edge. It made the weird noise again, and Tesarus felt something wet dripping on the edge of his grinder, before it dripped inward where his sensors were too dim to feel it. 

Hah! It was wounded! Dying! Tesarus turned up his audials, and delighted in the sounds of the animal's misfortune. Who was the unfortunate one now huh? It sure wasn't Tesarus! His repairs were almost done, and then he could get a message out and be back on his pedes in no-time. The animal was the one dying from a painful, oozing leak, hopefully in its stupid mating organs. Oh, it's conjunx endura was going to be so sad! 

Tesarus listened closely as the animal keened again, and then rolled over his chassis. It was probably trying to close the wound, or touch it or whatever organics did with their leaks. Tesarus found it amusing, which was probably proof of how bored he really was. 

He would never complain about Helex taking to long with melting their victims, or with Kaon zapping too long. Pit, watching the others do their stuff was top-notch entertainment compared to the pathetic sound-show he had playing on top of him. 

The organic warbled, and Tesarus felt a clot of something wet and hot sliding against the border of his grinder. Wow. It was actually falling apart! He had no idea if Organics could rust, but they probably had an equivalent- and this thing had a severe case of it! 

'Mr-...mreeep!'

Tesarus' thought ground to a halt. That was NOT the sound of the organic that lived inside of him. That sounded far too high-pitched and weak- …. and from inside his grinder. But he could feel the organic still perching on the rim of his -! 

Plop! A weird slick sound, another sensation of something wet and solid dripping into his grinder, and- 

'Meeerwp! Mrreep!' 

Tesarus had a few precious moment of confusion, before his memorybanks joyfully pinged him with a tiny datafile about organic reproduction. Organics reproduced by.... excrementing their young. It wasn't guts he was covered in, but … but baby-organic fleshsacks! 

Another wet ball of organic thing slid into his grinder, and Tesarus furiously started pinging his unresponsive machinery. Shred them! Shred them right now!   
Nothing happened, and the organic creature whimpered as the rest of it's litter slowly joined together in Tesarus' grinder. Tesarus settled for staring at the progress bar for his repairs, and replayed memoryfiles of torture to drown of the mrewp-ing of the organics in his grinder. 

BREAK 

One percent. 

One more percent. Dear Primus above let it hurry up- he would never make fun of Vos for his Neo Primalism ever again- just one more percent!

The nest of whatever-they-were- organics had grown overtime, and their 'MREWP'-ing had become louder with every passing day. About fifteen percent worth of repairs after their … 'emergence', Tesarus had started to feel them. Not by movement, but by simple heat. 

His blades had sensor-lining to make sure he would stop shredding things when they got too hot, and the blasted creatures were setting them off! Tesarus was determined to ignore the mrewp-ing, and the hot wriggling inside his grinder. Sometimes, they actually moved one of his blades by trashing around- and then he got a good bunch of 'tangle'-errors. He would figure out why that was later, but right now there was only one important thing in the world, and it was that last. blasted. percentage!

Repairs complete.

::KAON!! GET ME THE SLAG OUT OF HERE!:: 

::Tesarus. Hm. Coordinates?:: 

Tesarus could have laughed with joy, but instead he pinged his coordinates three times, and cursed Primus' name five times over.

::Damages?:: Kaon asked dryly.

::Motor controls disabled, twisted leg. That's it.:: Tesarus didn't feel the need to tell Kaon that he had an organic infestation. Information like that was going to get him shunned rather than saved. 

Kaon said nothing, and Tesarus waited as patiently as he could while he reminded himself of every torture method he had devised for the organics. He could probably convince Vos to help. 

Everything was going to be fine. 

The DJD arrived what felt like an eternity later, and as soon as his motor controls were enables, he spun his grinder with all the force he had in him, only for the remains of an abandoned net to spew out in tiny little bits.   
Kaon and Helex were the only two who were not laughing, but at the very least Tarn's laughter lightened the mood.


End file.
